1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular wall panels systems, and more specifically to such systems having reduced complexity and cost.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Modular wall panel systems have been known for decades. FIG. 1 depicts one such related art system 10 that includes an upper rail 12, a lower rail 14, stiles 16, panels 18 with raised portions 20, a cap 22 and a base shoe 24. Conventionally, panels 18 are made of a solid wood, rather than a wood veneer coated core material, so panels 18 comparatively are expensive to fabricate. Moreover, since panels 18 may be relatively wide (e.g., greater than six inches), panels 18 are made of several pieces of solid wood that are glued together, resulting in visible seams 19 that reduce the aesthetic value of system 10.
FIG. 2 shows that a stile 16 is joined to upper rail 12 and lower rail 14 by use of an intricately machined joint 26, commonly referred to as a coped joint, with tight tolerances. Preparing such coped joints is typically a complex job that is performed by a highly skilled artisan with the use of specialized equipment, increasing the cost of preparing system 10. Moreover, due to these coped joints, stiles 16 are stapled, nailed or otherwise in rigid communication with the wall. Any holes formed in stiles 16 during this process are filled with wood putty and subsequently painted or stained, reducing the aesthetic value of system 10.
In system 10, the outer surfaces 17, 13 and 15 of stile 16, upper rail 12 an lower rail 14, respectively, are located in substantially the same plane for aesthetic reasons. If the outer surface of any of these components is even slightly out of plane, the appearance of system 10 is greatly diminished. Therefore, the outer surfaces of these components are often precision sanded subsequent to assembly of system 10. Since this type of sanding can remove wood veneer coatings to expose the core material, stile 16, upper rail 12 and lower rail 14 normally are formed from solid wood, increasing the cost of system 10.
FIGS. 3A and 3B show different embodiments of the manner in which stile 16 is joined to panel 18. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 3A, stile 16 and panel 18 are flush with the wall, and stile 16 has a lip 28 under which a tongue portion 30 of panel 18 fits. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 3B, stile 16 is flush with the wall, but panel 18 is displaced a distance from the wall. Stile 16 has an outer lip 32 and an inner lip 33 between which a tongue portion 34 of panel 18 fits. In both of these embodiments, stile 16 and panel 18 should remain flush as the wood expands and contracts with changes in temperature and humidity for system 10 to maintain its aesthetic appeal. Therefore, while stiles 16 are in rigid communication with the wall, panels 18 are allowed to float between stiles 16, upper rail 12 and lower rail 14 without being in rigid communication with the wall.
FIG. 4 shows the manner in which stiles 16a and 16b of system 10 are joined at an outside corner of a wall. Stiles 16a and 16b have edges 36a and 36b, respectively, that are mitered to 45xc2x0 angles so that the stiles can be joined effectively with a good seal. Because stiles 16a and 16b typically are formed of relatively long pieces of wood (e.g., twenty-four to thirty inches), forming these mitered 45xc2x0 angles can be difficult and time consuming.
In view of the foregoing discussions, it can be seen that, despite the limitations on the aesthetic value of traditional wall panel systems, these systems can be relatively expensive, complicated and time consuming. Usually, a highly skilled artisan prepares these wall panel systems. Therefore, it is desirable within the art to provide an aesthetically appealing wall panel system that is comparatively inexpensive to prepare and simple to install. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide such a system that could be installed by non-highly skilled artisans in a relatively short period of time.
In one illustrative embodiment, the present invention provides a wood panel system. The system comprises an upper rail, a lower rail and a stile. The upper rail has a noncoped groove and is in rigid communication with a wall. The lower rail has a groove and is in rigid communication with the wall. The stile has an upper tongue and a lower tongue. The upper tongue is adjacent to the noncoped groove of the upper rail, and the lower tongue is adjacent the groove of the lower rail.
In another illustrative embodiment, the present invention provides a wood panel system. The system comprises an upper rail, a lower rail and a stile. The upper rail also has a groove and is in rigid communication with the wall. The lower rail has a groove and is in rigid communication with the wall. The stile has an upper tongue, a lower tongue and an outer edge. The upper tongue is adjacent to the groove of the upper rail, and the lower tongue is adjacent the groove of the lower rail. The upper rail has an outer edge that is located in one plane substantially parallel to the wall, and the stile has an outer edge that is located in a different plane substantially parallel to the wall.
In yet another illustrative embodiment, the present invention provides a wood panel system. The system comprises an upper rail, a lower rail and a stile. The upper rail has a lip that extends over a portion of the stile. The upper rail also has a groove and is in rigid communication with a wall. The lower rail has a groove and is in rigid communication with the wall. The upper tongue is adjacent the groove of the upper rail, and the lower tongue is adjacent the groove of the lower rail.
In a further illustrative embodiment, the present invention provides a wood panel system. The system comprises an upper rail, a lower rail and a stile. The upper rail has a groove and is in rigid communication with a wall. The lower rail has a groove and is in rigid communication with the wall. The stile has an upper tongue and a lower tongue. The upper tongue is adjacent the groove of the upper rail, and the lower tongue is adjacent the groove of the lower rail. The stile floats with respect to the upper and lower rails.
In still a further illustrative embodiment, the present invention provides a wood panel system. The system comprises an upper rail, a lower rail and a stile. The upper rail has a groove and is in rigid communication with a wall. The lower rail has a groove and is in rigid communication with the wall. The stile has an upper tongue and a lower tongue. The upper tongue is adjacent the groove of the upper rail, and the lower tongue is adjacent the groove of the lower rail. The stile is formed of a core material surrounded by a wood veneer.